


why does it always rain on me (is it because i lied when i was seventeen?)

by sunset_oasis



Series: Drabbles of the Black Widow [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 17:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10575654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunset_oasis/pseuds/sunset_oasis
Summary: She never meant to fall for Regulus Black.  She only dated him because she wanted the enormous fortune that came with it.  But then, Fate had her own way of doing things.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

She hadn’t meant to fall for him.

Sure, Regulus Black was handsome, with some sort of melancholy air that somehow only added to his attractiveness. And he was definitely smart, top of his class, and a great dueller. Plus, he played Quidditch as well. A seeker that had won their house a fair amount of games.

But she didn’t date him for any of the reasons above. She wasn’t the type to easily for fall pretty boys, with her own beauty unrivaled by anyone. And while she did prefer interacting with smarter people, that wasn’t a major factor either. She dated him only because –

– because he was a Black.

And with his older brother being sorted into Gryffindor and a outcast of the family, Regulus would likely inherit the enormous Black fortune some day.  _That_  was what made her seduce him in the first place.

 

* * *

 

She hadn’t meant to fall for him.

For someone so intelligent and cunning, he was surprisingly naive when it came to love. He understood Slytherin politics well and could fall into analytic mode when talking about other people, but he was just like a normal teenage boy when he was with her.

It was almost amusing. At least at first. ( _And then one day it was suddenly cute and adorable and even later on it began stirring affection inside her -_ )

 

* * *

 

She hadn’t meant to fall for him.

She didn’t stop him when she realized early on he planned on joining the Death Eaters after his graduation. (Not that she was a big supporter of blood purity herself. To her, only money mattered.) If she married him before that, she thought, and he died later because of some mission - after all, Death Eater life was dangerous - she’d get her hands on the Black fortune.

She had everything planned out. She always did.

 

* * *

 

She wasn’t sure when it started feeling a little different.

Kissing him suddenly didn’t feel superficial and routine like it was just another thing on the to do list that would guarantee her to wealth. He suddenly tasted softer, sweeter, and she wanted to melt into him, despite all self-control telling her not to. His hug, his touch, his every breath began to matter more, she began to feel more –

She tried hard to resist the feelings. Nothing good ever came from having feelings, she told herself.

She pushed all her emotions away and focused her mind on the Black family vault and the gold within.

She told herself she was fine. She told herself she wasn’t in love.

 

* * *

 

He’d always been honest with her. She never exactly questioned why, but she did appreciate the convenience it brought. He talked about the Dark Lord’s mission and she helped him plot his plans. And while she wasn’t a big supporter of blood purity, she wasn’t the kind to care about muggles she’d never met either. Hell, she never cared about most of the people she’d met either anyway.

She always knew he cared about his house-elf very much, but she didn’t really sense anything unusual when he told him the Dark Lord borrowed Kreacher. However, later, when they were in bed, Kreacher apparated back looking half-dead, something shifted in his eyes that made her wary and she instinctively knew something was going to change.

She wasn’t sure if she liked it or not. She wasn’t even sure why would she like it or not like it.

And a few days later, he told her his plan.

 

* * *

 

Obviously, she’d done her research. The complicated laws surrounding The Most Ancient and Noble House of Black wouldn’t let her inherit the Black fortune after his death even if they married, since his brother was technically not disowned yet, despite having run away. She’d been wanting to resolve the issues of his brother but she hadn’t expected he planning to walk straight into his death before she made that happen. (Not that she could tell him she didn’t want him to die because she hadn’t solve all the legal issues, could she?)

She told herself that was the only reason she didn’t want him to die – yet.

She ignored the part of her heart that told her she was really going to miss him because, honestly, she didn't  _miss_  people. Sentimentality was a weakness. She didn’t want it.

She started to be unsure how much it was pretense when she wailed (oh, by the way, she’d always practiced to make sure she could cry prettily) and tried to stop him from going to that cave. She was careful not to suggest Kreacher, because, after all, she knew how much he loved that elf. She always astute in her observations.

He said he was sorry for leaving her and that she’d deserved better (she was pretty sure she didn’t), but he had to do it since this was the way to destroy the Dark Lord. And the Dark Lord  _had_  to be destroyed. He couldn’t leave the Black fortune to her but his parents had already given him a fair sum of money and valuable artefacts of the family and he’d leave those all to her.

A voice at the back of her mind was already telling her there were other men, other wealth and she should just take this and send him on his death, because disowning Sirius Black was a messy business with too many complicated details that wasn’t a hundred percent guaranteed to succeed anyway. Her heart told the voice to shut up.

And for the first time, she sincerely,  _honestly_ , without ulterior motives, just  _love –_ begged him not to do this and to stay alive.

And he smiled sadly and shook his head. He told her he loved her, always had and always will. He kissed her - it tasted tender and bitter and she didn’t know what to feel - and said he was sorry and told her to live well, to maybe go abroad to escape the war that was inevitably coming to Britain soon.

He pled for her to understand what he had to do, and, ironically, for all her original hopes that he would die one day when she seduced him, she didn’t want to lose him now.

 

* * *

 

She woke up on his bed, blinking a few times, before realizing he was gone. A letter on the bedside table apologized for stunning her like this – amongst other things – and left instructions on where to find the stuff he left to her.

She’d never felt so helpless.

Kreacher returned, an hour later. Or maybe it was a few hours, or maybe a day. She didn’t know. The house-elf took care of her, but eventually she had to leave. He refused to part with the locket, insisting Regulus instructed him to destroy it. Tired of arguing, she relented and just told him to make sure it would be destroyed. The elf nodded solemnly.

So she left.

 

* * *

 

It was nearly 2 months later, when she arrived in Italy, that she realized she was pregnant.

 

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr: ff-sunset-oasis.tumblr.com


End file.
